Hersey's chocolate
by Edariel
Summary: Story dedicated to Chocolate Day. Just a short fanfic with three characters: Dean, Sam and chocolate, actually :) One-shot. And yeah, it's in Russian. (And again, I'll be grateful if somebody helps me translate it, beta reading and everything, you know)


_Примечание автора: Это маленький драббл, one-shot, написанный на конкурс в ролевой игре. Конкурс был посвящен Дню Шоколада, собственно, на эту тему и нужно было написать пост, который лично у меня неожиданно перерос в фанфик. Ну, с дебютом меня, что ли. Мой первый фанфик :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Дин кинул взгляд на приборную панель, увидев, что бензин почти на нуле. Да, уж, что тут говорить: он любил Импалу всей душой, но жрала девочка действительно много. К счастью, в пределах видимости была небольшая заправка.<br>Завернув к колонке, Винчестер заглушил машину и пошел к кассе. Это была маленькая станция буквально на две колонки, с минимаркетом два на два метра и самообслуживанием. Типичная, каких много в Америке. Дин толкнул скрипнувшую дверь и зашел внутрь, направившись к стойке. В здании было еще жарче, чем снаружи, даже несмотря на работающий из последних сил вентилятор: тот, казалось, просто гонял по кругу горячий воздух.  
>- Девяносто пятый, 50, - бросил Винчестер скучающей девушке лет пятнадцати за прилавком, протянув свернутые 60 долларов.<p>

Та кинула на него незаинтересованный взгляд, надула белый пузырь из жвачки, который быстро лопнул и, взяв деньги, отписала чек, и вернула сдачу, после чего продолжила строчить смс в телефоне. Дин развернулся и уже собирался выходить, когда его взгляд зацепился за стойку с шоколадными батончиками. Среди сникерсов, баунти и прочей ерунды лежали две плитки Hershey's.

* * *

><p>Дин заканчивал разбирать продукты, когда на кухню с гордым видом прошествовал Сэм. Он молча, делая вид, что не замечает старшего брата, подошел к столу и попытался дотянуться до шкафа с кружками. Когда ему это не удалось, он подставил стул, взял кружку и, налив воды из-под крана, выпил. Все также не говоря ни слова и откровенно игнорируя Дина, Сэм поставил стул на место и с тем же гордым видом удалился. Дин, все это время следивший за действиями шестилетнего, лишь тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза, закрыл шкаф, куда он ставил ореховое масло, и вышел из кухни.<p>

Он оперся о косяк, скрестив руки на груди и выжидательно смотря на Сэма. Тот в свою очередь сидел на диване и листал какую-то одну из своих огромного размера книг, очевидно не читая, но старательно делая вид. Дин постоял так еще с минуту, после чего закатил глаза и подошел к дивану, сев рядом с братом. Он схватил пульт и начал щелкать по каналам в попытках найти что-нибудь приличное. Таким образом следующие полчаса прошли в такой же тишине, в комнате слышались лишь звуки телешоу, шелест перелистываемых периодически страниц и, время от времени, наигранно тяжелые вздохи со стороны Сэма.

- Что ты будешь есть: макароны с сыром или бутерброд? - спросил Дин преувеличенно жизнерадостным голосом.

Молчание. Все тот же взгляд в книгу. Ясно, попытка провалилась.

- Сэм, - вздохнул мальчик. - Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Давай, заканчивай с этим, - он толкнул младшего в плечо, но тот просто сел в исходное положение. - Сэм! - вот теперь Дин действительно злился. - Хватит, а? - он встал с дивана, возвышаясь над братом.

Он видел, как нижняя губа младшего выезжает вперед и начинает дрожать. Тем не менее, вместо того чтобы разбудить в нем чувство вины, вся ситуация только разожгла в нем раздражение. Сэм дулся на него вот уже два часа и когда он входил в раж, то мог ходить так днями, строя из себя великомученика.

- Я врежу тебе сейчас, я обещаю.

Ну, угроза сработала. Ребенок таки соизволил поднять на него полные обиды и слез глаза. О да, и чистой ненависти.

- Мне повторить тебе еще раз? - они оба прекрасно понимали, о чем именно говорил старший.  
>- Ну <em>почему<em>? - спросил вместо ответа Сэм дрожащим голосом. Это вопрос, который Дин слышал уже в миллионный раз за последние три часа.  
>- Потому что у нас нет денег, ясно?! - сорвался Винчестер - Мы не можем позволить себе покупать все, что вздумается!<p>

Господи, ну почему проклятый ребенок не мог понять такие _очевидные_ вещи?! Когда сегодня они пошли за продуктами, так как еда уже заканчивалась, Сэм увидел в магазине одного из тех избалованных детей, который топал ногами и выпрашивал у родителей шоколадку. Спустя пять минут рыданий, которые показались вечностью, что Дин уже готов был просто подойти и задушить орущее существо, мать все же сдалась и кинула плитку в яркой упаковке в корзину. И вот тогда Сэм тоже загорелся этой идеей. Сначала он нерешительно поинтересовался, не могут ли они взять одну, но когда услышал от брата тихое: "Нет, Сэмми, пойдем, нам нужно взять хлеб", - нахмурился и надул щеки, отказавшись двигаться с места. В итоге Дину пришлось чуть ли не насильно вытаскивать его из магазина и потом всю дорогу слушать один и тот же вопрос, изредка прерывающийся всхлипываниями и обвинениями. Сначала он пытался объяснять, потом кричал, но с середины пути он просто сжал зубы и шел до дома молча.

- У нас есть деньги! Я видел! - прокричал в ответ Сэм.  
>- Их мало! И если мы потратим их на шоколад, то нам нечего будет есть!<br>- Это нечестно! - он отбросил книгу на пол, скрестив руки на груди. - Почему другие дети едят шоколад, а я нет?! Линдси каждый день родители дают в школу шоколад!  
>- Я безумно рад за Линдси!<br>- Я ненавижу тебя! - бросил ему в лицо младший, уже вовсю рыдая.  
>- Прекрасно! - крикнул в ответ Дин и, пнув диван, ушел на кухню. - Бутерброд или макароны, я последний раз спрашиваю, - ответом ему были лишь усилившийся вой из комнаты. - Значит, бутерброд.<p>

Он достал продукты и начал готовить, размышляя о ситуации и только разжигая свое раздражение дальше. Дин любил своего брата, правда, но иногда он откровенно готов был убить его. С тех пор как Сэм вошел в очередной переходный возраст пяти-шести лет, он становился временами просто невыносимым. Как сегодня. Винчестер одернул руку и бросил нож, случайно порезавшись. Он сунул палец под холодную воду, ожидая, пока кровь остановится.

Остальной вечер прошел достаточно тихо. Сэм сначала принципиально не ел бутерброды, но в конечном счете голод все же взял верх. Мальчики еще пообижались друг на друга, но постепенно им обоим это надоело, и к вечеру младший уже забыл о шоколаде, сосредоточившись на своем домашнем задании.

На следующий день уроки у Дина закончились немного раньше (ну как, просто он считал, что английский язык и литература - нечто, совершенно не стоящее его внимания) и пока Сэмми был еще на занятиях, мальчик направился в маленький магазинчик рядом со школой. Сегодня, пока он был на математике и скучал, справившись с заданием раньше остальных, у него в голове родился план. Ну как план... Ничего, что он не делал бы раньше.

Дин зашел в минимаркет и сразу свернул в сторону дальних стендов, чтобы скрыться как можно быстрее и не попасться на глаза продавцу. На его счастье, именно там был прилавок со сладостями. Магазинчик был маленьким и старым, поэтому никакие камеры там не работали. Ну, по крайней мере, Дин надеялся на это. Он оглянулся по сторонам, и не заметив никаких лишних глаз, схватил шоколадку и сунул ее под толстовку. Хоть это не было первое его воровство, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, и Винчестеру хотелось просто сорваться с места и побежать, но это было бы самой большой его ошибкой и он знал это. Поэтому мальчик прерывисто выдохнул в попытке успокоиться и с максимально невозмутимым видом вышел из магазина, бросив взгляд на продавца, который все так же пялился в телевизор. Отойдя от маркета на достаточно большое, на его взгляд, расстояние, он наконец вытащил плитку, рассматривая на обертку. Hershey's, молочный. Улыбнувшись, Дин кинул сладость в рюкзак и двинулся к зданию младшей школы.

- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - произнес, улыбаясь, Винчестер, когда они с Сэмом пришли домой и пообедали.  
>Мальчик прервал свой рассказ в мельчайших подробностях о сегодняшнем дне и взглянул на брата большими заинтересованными глазами:<br>- Что есть?  
>- Твои предположения? - приподнял брови Дин, улыбаясь шире.<br>Ребенок задумался, после чего скривился:  
>- Дин, не говори, что ты опять притащил мне паука, как в прошлый раз, - запатентованное сука-лицо не заставило себя долго ждать.<br>- Это был крутой паук! - возмутился Винчестер.  
>- Ты посадил его мне на волосы!<br>Десятилетний рассмеялся, вспомнил визги Сэма.  
>- Это не смешно!<br>- Это немного смешно, - пожал плечами Дин, прикусив губу, чтобы перестать смеяться. - Но хорошо, нет, это не паук.  
>- Тогда я не знаю, - произнес младший после еще минуты размышлений.<br>- Хорошо, - мальчик открыл продуктовый шкаф, куда положил шоколад ранее, чтобы тот не растаял, и достал его, положив на стол перед Сэмом.

Тот сначала просто смотрел в ступоре на плитку, будто не понимая, что это такое. А потом поднял восхищенный взгляд на Дина.  
>- Д-Дин... Э-это, <em>шоколад<em>? - спросил в неверии ребенок.  
>Старший лишь кивнул, усмехаясь реакции. Сэм тоже широко улыбнулся, после чего, выйдя, наконец, из оцепенения, схватил сладость и начал аккуратно раскрывать ее, будто боясь порвать упаковку не в том месте. Когда он закончил, он отломил один кусочек и также медленно укусил. На его лице было написано чистое наслаждение. Вдруг ребенок резко остановился, посмотрев на брата. Он отломил еще один кусочек и протянул Дину.<p>

- Нет, Сэмми, ешь. Я не хочу, - это была ложь. Конечно ему хотелось, но плитка была слишком маленькой и он не хотел забирать сладость у Сэма. Да, таким - довольным и счастливым - ему нравилось видеть брата гораздо больше, и это стоило того. Он вполне мог прожить без лишнего кусочка шоколада, если это означало продлить радость Сэма хотя бы ненадолго.  
>- Бери, Дин. Я хочу, чтобы ты съел тоже. Миссис Браун говорит, что мы должны делиться. И я хочу поделиться с тобой, - с расстановкой, будто разъясняя элементарные вещи недалекому, сказал ребенок, настойчивее протягивая кусочек.<br>Дин закатил глаза на это "Миссис Браун говорит" и посмотрел в глаза брату. Он увидел там _тот_самый_взгляд_ - взгляд, который говорил "я все решил и со мной бесполезно спорить". Снова закатив глаза, Винчестер все же сдался и взял дольку. Шоколад немного подтаял, пока был в руках у Сэма, и испачкал пальцы обоих, и Дин быстро бросил кусочек в рот, чтобы не перепачкаться еще больше. Сладость немедленно начала таять на языке, и, черт возьми, это было просто потрясающе. Естественно, это не был первый раз, когда они пробовали шоколад или что-то - нет, конечно, их отец не был монстром. Но денег всегда было в обрез, да и Джон редко задумывался о том, что его детям может быть нужно что-то вроде этого. Поэтому, да, это была редкость в их доме. Кусочек продолжал таять во рту, становясь всем мягче. Дин покатал его на языке, пытаясь продлить удовольствие, наслаждаясь вкусом. В таком виде шоколад был слишком сладким и от него хотелось пить, но его это абсолютно не волновало. Когда долька все же закончилась, Винчестер облизал пальцы и, потрепав волосы Сэма, пошел ставить чайник, зная, что брат скоро запросит пить.

* * *

><p><em>Дин подошел в прилавку и схватил одну плитку. Заплатив за нее, он, улыбаясь своим мыслям, двинулся к машине.<em>


End file.
